Bushes Of Love: Explained
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: The lyrics to Bad Lip Reading's fantastic song 'Bushes of Love' may look like nonsense at first, but I discovered a much deeper meaning. (Now added 'Not The Future')
1. Bushes of Love

Ah, we all know the song (and if you don't you should listen to it right now), and we all love it even more than Mexican potatoes. The lyrics to Bad Lip Reading's song _Bushes Of Love_ may look like complete nonsense at first, but I have discovered a much deeper meaning in the seemingly eubillicant respeciments. After watching it way more than 49 times, this is what I came up with.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Neither does Bad Lip Reading, but they came up with this song and they're complete geniuses. (They also invented the words 'eubillicant' and 'respeciment', not Obama)

oo0O0oo

So, let's start by showing you the complete lyrics. After that, I'll analyze every single line. (What am I doing with my life?)

 **Luke:** _Hey, how did my father die?_

 **Obi-Wan:** _49 times, we fought that beast_

 _(your old man and me)_

 _It had a chicken head with duck feet, with a woman's face too._

 **Luke:** _Aw, that's rad!_

 **Obi-Wan:** _And it was waiting in the bushes for us,_

 _Then it ripped off your dad's face,_

 _He was screaming something awful_

 _In fact there was this huge mess and I had to change the floors._

 **Luke:** _The floors?_

 **Obi-Wan:** _You see, his blood; it drained into the boards and I had to change 'em_

 _But we all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

' _cause something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love._

 **Luke:** _Yo_

 _Never knew my dad he didn't care about me_

 _Dead horizon is all my macro-binoculars see_

 _Moisture farming all my life and not a drop spilt_

 _My aunt and uncle, double suns and sippin' blue milk_

 _My aunt and uncle, double suns, I'm sick of blue milk_

 _But then a desert hobo came and told me:_

 **Obi-Wan:** _We all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

' _cause something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love._

 _Hold me when I open like a flower_

 _Hold me right_

 _Yeah, I ain't had to bake for a girl in a long time_

 _A long time._

 **Luke:** _I think my cooking's awesome_

 **Obi-Wan:** _I've got her picture in my photo wagon_

 **Luke:** _Ha ha, keep it poppin'_

 **Obi-Wan:** _Yeah, she'd probably love to honky tonk_

 **R2-D2:** _She'd probably love to honky tonk_

 **Obi-Wan:** _That's what I said, hmmmm_

 _(Waiting for us)_

 **Luke:** _I used to ride across the desert_

 _You know, I used to glide on my speeder_

 _I pray that I don't find what I don't wanna find_

 _Waitin' for me 'round the corner, oh no no_

 _(Waiting for us)_

 _I used to ride across the desert_

 _You know, I used to glide on my speeder_

 _I pray that I don't find any more_

 _Crispy bodies by the door_

 **Obi-Wan:** _49 times_

 _Yeah, it was 49 times, and now it might be waiting for you_

 _Could be hiding behind that scrap pile_

 **Luke:** _That's just a big cow_

 **Obi-Wan:** _I know you really want someone to hold you_

 _But we all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love._

 _(I used to glide) Every day I worry all day_

 _(You know, I used to glide) About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _(I pray that I don't find) 'cause something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _(Waiting for me around the corner, oh no no) Something's waiting in the bushes of love._

 _(Waiting for us)_

 _(I used to glide) Every day I worry all day_

 _(You know, I used to glide) About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

 _(I pray that I don't find) 'cause something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _(Waiting for me around the corner, oh no no) Something's waiting in the bushes of love._

 **Luke (after waking up from a dream about Leia kissing him several times):** _Huh? I had a dream. This cute girl kept kissing me over and over!_

 **Obi-Wan:** _Oh yeah, well, there's something I got to tell you about her, just remind me later._

 _(Waiting for me around the corner, oh no no!)_

oo0O0oo

You have no idea how much fun I had just from writing these lyrics.

Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the analysis.

oo0O0oo

 _Hey, how did my father die?_

This is simply Luke asking how his father died. I mean, not _everything_ needs an explanation.

 _49 times, we fought that beast, your old man and me_

I think the chicken-duck-woman thing is not something Ben made up to avoid the truth, I think it's a metaphor that represents the Dark Side. The 49 times they fought it represent all the feelings they had to fight so they wouldn't turn evil, because as you know, these are the 49 emotions and actions that lead to the Dark Side:

Fear, anger, hate, suffering, love, happiness, greed, curiosity, jealousy, sadness, envy, pride, gluttony, stupidity, racism, marriage, recklessness, arrogance, wearing black robes, luck, euphoria, having yellow eyes, talent, whispering, using Bing, the color red, foreseeing things, tripping over a wicker basket, did I already say fear?, toasters, sleeping, ddddddddd, complectogram, building giant space stations, lapti nek, sitting in a turning chair, writing Fanfiction, reading Fanfiction, holograms, Daryl the pony of love, coughing, sickness, health, life, death, taking Johnny's pogo, utini, eating, and of course sneezing.

 _It had a chicken head with duck feet, with a woman's face too._

The chicken head is Palpatine, because you have to admit he looks like a chicken. The duck feet are the cybernetic legs Darth Vader receives. The woman's face is Padme, who was Anakin's main motivation to turn to the Dark Side. Combine Palpatine, the robot limbs and Padme, and you get the 'monster' that 'killed' his father (from a certain point of view).

 _Aw, that's rad!_

Like I said, not everything needs an explanation.

 _And it was waiting in the bushes for us,_

The 'bushes of love' are all the feelings you get because of love, they can blind you and hide the real danger. The Dark Side is hidden in love.

 _Then it ripped off your dad's face,_

Well, we all know what happened to Ani's face.

 _He was screaming something awful_

This is a reference to Anakin's 'I HATE YOU!'. You have to admit, that's pretty awful. How can you hate Obi-Wan?

 _In fact there was this huge mess and I had to change the floors._

The 'huge mess' is the mess the Dark Side created: the fall of the Republic, the death of hundreds of people… The 'changing floors' refers to the fact that Obi-Wan had to move to another planet, switch the 'city floor' with the 'sand floor'.

 _The floors?_

Luke is taking everything Obi-Wan says literally, so he's very confused about this whole story.

 _You see, his blood; it drained into the boards and I had to change 'em_

The floorboards of the Jedi Temple got soaked with blood (not Anakin's, however) and Obi-Wan couldn't live there anymore. (So he had to 'change floors')

 _But we all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

The Dark Side is in all of us. You just have to resist it.

 _Every day I worry all day_

 _About what's waiting in the bushes of love_

' _cause something's waiting in the bushes for us_

 _Something's waiting in the bushes of love_

Obi-Wan worries all day, I mean, wouldn't you? He's wanted by the Empire, Darth Vader might find his son, and he has to resist the Dark Side.

(I won't repeat the explanation when the chorus is repeated)

 _Yo_

This means 'Yo'.

 _Never knew my dad he didn't care about me_

 _Dead horizon is all my macro-binoculars see_

 _Moisture farming all my life and not a drop spilt_

 _My aunt and uncle, double suns and sippin' blue milk_

 _My aunt and uncle, double suns, I'm sick of blue milk_

Just like in the movie, Luke is stuck on Tatooine, but he wants adventure. Huh. Excitement. Huh. A Jedi craves not these things.

 _But then a desert hobo came and told me:_

The desert hobo is obviously Obi-Wan who tells him

 _We all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

Chorus repeats.

 _Hold me when I open like a flower_

 _Hold me right_

Obi-Wan actually really wants someone to love him and hold him, but he knows the danger.

 _Yeah, I ain't had to bake for a girl in a long time_

 _A long time._

This refers to the lack of women in Obi-Wan's life after the rise of the Empire. He really liked making bread for his female fellow-Jedi, and also for one girl in particular…

 _I think my cooking's awesome_

Luke heard Obi-Wan likes baking, so he decides to tell him about his own hobby, cooking. He thinks it's awesome.

 _I've got her picture in my photo wagon_

Obi-Wan is still talking about that one girl, whose photo he still has.

 _Ha ha, keep it poppin'_

An extraction from Luke's favorite recipe (yes, he's still talking about cooking): 'Add sugar to the popcorn, and make sure to keep it poppin'.'

 _Yeah, she'd probably love to honky tonk_

He's still talking about the girl, but it's not completely clear what he means by 'honky tonk'. I don't think it would be allowed by the Jedi Code, though.

 _She'd probably love to honky tonk_

R2 for some reason thinks it's necessary to repeat what Obi-Wan said.

 _That's what I said, hmmmm_

Obi-Wan also wonders why he just repeated that, like in 'Yeah, that's what I just said!'

 _I used to ride across the desert_

 _You know, I used to glide on my speeder_

 _I pray that I don't find what I don't wanna find_

 _Waitin' for me 'round the corner, oh no no_

This takes place while Luke rushes back to the moisture farm, worried about his family's safety. He remembers how he used to be so carefree. He hopes he doesn't find what he doesn't want to find, which are:

 _any more crispy bodies by the door_

I think it's clear what is meant here.

 _49 times, yeah, it was 49 times_

He refers to the emotions again.

 _And now it might be waiting for you_

'Hey Luke, remember what I told you about your dad? Well, that's gonna happen to you too if you don't stop whining about your dead family.'

 _Could be hiding behind that scrap pile_

Means 'It can be anywhere, where you expect it the least.'

 _That's just a big cow_

Again, Luke takes everything literally and looks at the scrap pile Obi-Wan is pointing at, discovering the thing hiding behind it was just a bantha. However, he forgot their name and calls them 'big cows'.

 _I know you really want someone to hold you_

 _But we all got a chicken-duck-woman thing waiting for us._

Again, he says that he knows how it is to need someone to love you, hold you, but it might turn you into a child murderer.

And then, finally:

 _Huh? I had a dream. This cute girl kept kissing me over and over!_

There's your chicken-duck-woman thing. In this case, incest.

 _Oh yeah, well, there's something I got to tell you about her, just remind me later._

He wants to warn him later, but he's very old, so he forgets. And then he's dead.

oo0O0oo

So, there you have it! I hope you listen to this song in a different way now. If this wasn't a complete waste of your time.

Let me know if you want some deeper meanings in 'Not The Future' too!


	2. Not The Future

**A/N:** So Bad Lip Reading recently uploaded a full version of "Seagulls! (Stop it now)" and I have been wanting that for sooooo long (and it's pretty awesome), but it also reminded me that I still had to make an explanation for "Not the Future". So, here it is.

There will be less explaining to do this time, because this song just makes more sense than "Bushes of Love".

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Neither does Bad Lip Reading, but they came up with this song and they're complete geniuses.

oo0O0oo

So, just like last time, let's start with the full lyrics.

 **Chewbacca:** _Haaaaaaaaa!_

 **C-3PO:** _I think it's about time that I walk away, walk away_

 _So I turn around and walk away but then I look back_

 _Sad lady make me turn and walk away again_

 **Unnamed Voice:** _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _Please remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth_

 _Yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And no one notices_

 **Luke:** _Well I messed up_

 _Yeah I made a mistake_

 _I can't sleep, have to find your place soon_

 _My tailor's awesome, all the people looking_

 _Rolling like I'm platinum_

 _(Haaaaaaa!)_

 _You I've gone a long way to change my mind about us since I've seen you_

 _But I'm talking at my robot as you mill about the city_

 _And I'm on my way_

 _Girl, there's something that you need to know_

 **Unnamed Voice:** _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _(Ah!)_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _And just remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And no one notices_

 _Ahhhhhh, space station blown away_

 _(It's not the future)_

 _Ahhhhhh, floating in the diaper tank_

 _(It's not the future)_

 _Ahhhhhh, space leprechaun fade away_

 _(It's not the future)_

 _Ahhhhhh, cyborg with no big boy words to say_

 _(It's not the future)_

 **R2-D2:** _Get turnt, get real turnt_

 _Get turnt, get, get real turnt_

 **Luke:** _Well I'm jaywalker got a lot of fresh damage, oh no_

 _I can't always be around to explore foreign love_

 _Overflowing for your love_

 _At night I'm sure that when we argue makes me dream about those demon fishies_

 _It's not the way that it's meant to be and_

 _I bless your outfit, mmm, that's a good choice_

 **C-3PO:** _What is he saying I don't understand_

 **Luke:** _Listen girl,_

 _I hope the heartbreak leaves me on the weekend_

 **Unnamed Voice:** _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _(Ah!)_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _And just remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And it's a place where_

 _Little furry creatures dance, but they're not teddy bears_

 _They're an alien equivalent_

 _And they may rage in familiar trees but it's not the Redwoods you see_

 _Alien trees on an alien moon, oh oh_

 _It's something else indeed_

 _(It's something else indeed)_

 _Alien trees on an alien moon, oh oh_

 **C-3PO:** _Time to break it down, break it down, down, down, down_

 **Luke:** _Yeah I was big in Japan,_

 _I was king of ping pong_

 _Yeah I was bad at tuba and I'm sure you'd like me to bounce_

 **C-3PO:** _Master I need one of these_

 _Do they come in threes?_

' _Cause I need to squeeze them_

 **Chewbacca:** _Yeahhh_

 **Luke:** _Yeah I was big in Japan,_

 _I was king of ping-pong_

 _Yeah I was bad at tuba and I'm sure you'd like me to bounce_

 **Unnamed Voice:** _Sometimes that moment when you wish you could run and hide_

 _Is when you find you need a new hyperdrive_

 _We all sometimes wish we could get away_

 _And if you try_

 _You gotta just make sure if you hide in a cave that it's_

 _Really not some giant space snake_

 _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _(Ah!)_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _And just remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And no one notices_

 _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _(Ah!)_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _And just remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And no one notices_

 **R2-D2:** _Get turnt, get real turnt_

 _Get turnt, get, get real turnt_

 _(It's not the future)_

 _Get turnt, get real turnt_

 _Get turnt, get, get real turnt_

 _(It's not the future)_

 _(It's not the future)_

oo0O0oo

So, let's crack on with the explanation. This song is about two things: trying to explain that Star Wars is in the past, not the future, and on different worlds, but also about Luke trying to make up for the mistakes he made with his girlfriend(s). He didn't listen to Obi-Wan's advice (about the bushes, remember?).

 _Haaaaaaaaa!_

Chewie is sad because Haaaaaaaan still hasn't returned and the gate is closed.

 _I think it's about time that I walk away, walk away_

 _So I turn around and walk away but then I look back_

 _Sad lady make me turn and walk away again_

Threepio feels he should give the princess some time alone to process everything, but hesitates. One look at her sad face is enough to convince him to leave.

 _Even though it looks like it's the future_

 _It's really a long, long time ago_

 _When there were knights_

 _And they got into fights_

 _Using sabers of light_

 _Please remember:_

 _Even though some things look so familiar_

 _(Ah!)_

 _They're not really on earth_

 _Yeah it's a galaxy far, far away_

 _Alien DNA_

 _Walking 'round every day_

 _And no one notices_

This is basically a summary of what Star Wars is about. It's just a longer version of "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

 _Well I messed up_

 _Yeah I made a mistake_

 _I can't sleep, have to find your place soon_

This is where it gets interesting to explain. Luke is suffering from a breakup with his girlfriend. He admits he made a mistake (cheating on her with his sister?) and wants to talk about it.

 _My tailor's awesome, all the people looking_

He bought new clothes for the occasion and everyone is like "Whaaaat?"

 _Rolling like I'm platinum_

and he thinks he's awesome.

 _You I've gone a long way to change my mind about us since I've seen you_

He explains how he had the time to make up his mind.

 _But I'm talking at my robot as you mill about the city_

 _And I'm on my way_

This suggests that the previous things were not said to her directly, but probably in a voicemail. (hands-free, because he's flying his X-wing, always fly safe)

 _Girl, there's something that you need to know_

 _(Chorus)_

A typical trying-to-discuss-important-things-with-your-girlfriend-but-you-panic-and-make-a-star-wars-reference-situation. (Everyone who ever watched _The Big Bang Theory_ knows what I mean).

 _Space station blown away_

Death Star, obviously

 _Floating in the diaper tank_

Bacta tank

 _Space leprechaun fade away_

Yoda dying

 _Cyborg with no big boy words to say_

Lobot

 _Get turnt, get real turnt_

 _Get turnt, get, get real turnt_

According to Urban Dictionary, this could mean 'hyped', 'drunk', 'high' or 'f*cked up'.

 _Well I'm jaywalker got a lot of fresh damage, oh no_

Luke just crossed the street illegally without looking to his right, his left and then his right again. He almost got hit by a speeder, but the driver could dodge him and crashed into a wall instead. Big damage.

 _I can't always be around to explore foreign love_

 _Overflowing for your love_

Here, we discover that Luke really is cheating on his girlfriend with Leia, but they are having an argument too. He tries to explain through a hologram video message that he doesn't always have time for her (cough because he's dating two girls at the same time cough) but still loves her.

 _At night I'm sure that when we argue makes me dream about those demon fishies_

Every time they argued, he would have nightmares about 'demon fishies'. (Are those Luke's personal version of the chicken-duck-woman-thing? Trying to warn him about the dangers of love, especially when it's your sister? Should've listened to Obi-Wan, Luke.)

 _It's not the way that it's meant to be and_

 _I bless your outfit, mmm, that's a good choice_

He is trying to say how their love is too important to be destroyed by such a stupid argument, and tries to make her change her mind by complimenting her clothing. (Unfortunately, she doesn't take it well because she's only wearing a golden bikini)

 _What is he saying I don't understand_

Threepio is a robot and doesn't understand what's so special about her outfit.

 _Listen girl,_

 _I hope the heartbreak leaves me on the weekend_

Oh, he's so desperate to keep her.

 _(Chorus)_

 _And it's a place where_

 _Little furry creatures dance, but they're not teddy bears_

 _They're an alien equivalent_

 _And they may rage in familiar trees but it's not the Redwoods you see_

 _Alien trees on an alien moon, oh oh_

Again, this speaks for itself. They're still going about the 'it's not the future and also not our planet' theme.

 _Time to break it down, break it down, down, down, down_

Threepio tests his deejay-skills.

 _Yeah I was big in Japan,_

 _I was king of ping pong_

Few people know Luke once won the Ping Pong World Championship in Japan.

 _Yeah I was bad at tuba and I'm sure you'd like me to bounce_

He had less luck when he tried to win _America's got talent_ by playing tuba.

 _Master I need one of these_

 _Do they come in threes?_

' _Cause I need to squeeze them_

Let's be honest: who wouldn't want to have a baby Ewok?

 _Sometimes that moment when you wish you could run and hide_

 _Is when you find you need a new hyperdrive_

Let's count how many times the Falcon's hyperdrive worked in _Empire strike back_. (*Watches whole movie*) Once. Huh.

 _We all sometimes wish we could get away_

 _And if you try_

 _You gotta just make sure if you hide in a cave that it's_

 _Really not some giant space snake_

Who doesn't love a reference to the good old space slug?

 _(Chorus repeats several times)_

oo0O0oo

So, that's about everything I could find. I hope it's enough, but like I said, this song simply makes more sense and is more self-explanatory than _Bushes of Love_.

Not sure if I'm going to do _Seagulls! (Stop it now)_ too. It's even more self-explanatory. Unless… (*sees hidden meaning in song that is literally about seagulls attacking a space leprechaun during his stroll on the beach*)


End file.
